New Modern Love
by JacobQPym
Summary: Ever since Tori Vega showed up at her High School, Jade West has hated her. One night while trying to get some dirt on her enemy, Miss West discovered something about the Latin girl that she did not expect.
1. Chapter 1: I Get Off

Chapter 1: I Get Off

 **Disclamer: I do not own anything in the world of Victorious, I just enjoyed writting about it.**

 **This story was originally posted on December 28 2012, over the last six years I have lost my login information and needed to create myself a new account. I've decided to repost and edit this story so I can continue it after all this time. So over the next couple days I will repost the original 7 characters to "New Modern Love" with some reworks and edits, followed by the continuation of the story. I hope everyone still enjoys what I started and will continue to read what I have planned.**

It was 5 minutes to 10 o'clock pm when a dark shape slipped thru and hedges surrounding the Vega's backyard, it was the eighth day in a row that the shadowy figure moved into the yard and up to the house. The girls long raven colored hair matched her outfit perfectly, pitch black yoga pants hugged the intruders hips and backside while an oversized hoodie hid her ample chest, and combat boots finish the stealthy attire. There was a faint light in a small single window that the girl moved up to, she let out a shaky breath as she cautiously glanced into the window and as always there she was, Tori.

The youngest Vega was in her room, sitting at a small desk just under the window her peeper was looking thru. Her Pearbook sat on the wooden surface and the Latin worked quickly on a project unseen by the girl outside, but like clockwork Tori bit her bottom lip and turned to her bedroom door. Satisfied that it was indeed locked the tan girl slid her chair back from her computer reveling to the spectator that she was in fact wearing just a long sleeping shirt, has she had worn the past 7 nights. The fabric of her night shirt sat high on sunkissed thighs just barely covering the treasure that sat between them.

"Damn." Jade breathed out into the cool night air, when this whole thing had started the pale girl was just looking to get some dirt on her least favorite person in the world, and what she found made her hate Tori that much more. That first night 7 days ago she watched as Tori pleasured herself, moaning and writhing in her desk chair, never noticing the dark figure looking in her window. It hadn't taken long till the emerald eyed girl reach into her own pants and began rubbing herself as well. She hated how Tori had made her so horny, so desperate to be touched, and yet she needed to know if she could catch the Latin again. So she came back night after night to finger herself as she watched Tori do the same.

Another shaky breath escaped passed dark green lips as the youngest Vega pulled her shirt up reveling her perfectly smooth peach, a flawless mound already showing the signs of arousal. Her slit was glistening from the wetness already escaping, and Tori wasted no time in running a finger right up the middle of her center and taking a taste of what was to come. With one hand she split her luscious lower lips and the other quickly found the little pink nub that was waiting to be molested. Those coffee colored eyes of hers were hidden as they slammed close when she gripped her clit between her thumb and pointer finger, a gentle pinch and a slight twist caused her wetness to flow.

Watching Vega's juice flow from her spread lips and cascade down to her shapely ass was when Jade decided she could no longer just watch. Jade slipped her right hand past the waist band of her pants and quickly found her own moist center, after the third time the raven haired girl had decided to forgo underwear on these little adventures, for easier access. The pale girl matched Tori as best she could, pinching her own clit, rolling it between her fingers, starting her work toward her own powerful release. As much as she wanted to, Jade forced herself not to close her eyes or look away, she couldn't allow herself to miss any of the sight before her.

The Latin released her lower lips and grabbed her left brest thru her shirt, she kneaded the mound with her palm as she caught her erect nipple between two fingers and squeezed. Jade copied with her free had, sliding up her shirt and grasping her own much larger chest, as she fiercely attacked her nipple she wondered what Tori's would feel like, a thought which made her hate the tan girl even more.

Almost in unison both girls plunged two fingered deep into their dripping mounds, sliding past the soft lips and stroking the velvet walls inside. Jade's teeth sunk into her bottom lip as Tori ached her back lifting herself off the chair slightly. The Latin worked her fingers deeper into her slit biting her lip the stifle the moans escaping from her. The girls increased their speed,Tori writhed in the chair arching and twisting coming ever closer to her release. Jade had to release her breast and brace herself with a hand on the Vega house, her toes curled in her boots as she began to shake, her orgasm was close but she would not let herself cum until her classmate did.

Soon Tori let go of her chest and grabbed the arm on the chair in a death grip, she closed her eyes, tossed her head back, spread her legs wider, and Jade watch as she shuttered, tensed up, and release the orgasm she was building. The Latin's hand became drenched, her juices flowed from her dripping down to her backside pooling up in her chair, her body shook as she relaxed and collapsed into her chair.

It was what Jade had been waiting for, and it only took 3 more deep strokes for her to gush, a spray of her wetness soaked her hand, she could feel her juice running down her leg. The pale girl shuttered as she removed her hand from her pants, she was breathing heavy as she release a final thought. "I hate you, I fucking hate you so much." She put her hand to her mouth and quickly made her way back out of the yard.

Tori took a deep breath as she stood, and leaned over her desk, she pressed her hands to the window and cupped them around her eyes to block the light. She watched the shadow of a figure move from her house and out of her yard, before she spoke no louder than a whisper. " I love you too Jade."

 **I really hope this is as well received as the first time I posted it. Thank you all for taking the time to read this, and I hope you stick with me. I'm excited to continue this story and want everyone that reads it to be caught up before I continue it. Please leave a review, good or bad dosen't matter I would just really love the feedback. The next chapter will be coming soon. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2: In Your Room

Chapter 2: In Your Room

 **Disclamer: I do not own the world I write about.**

 **Chapter two is ready and didnt need as much editing as I thought, I hope this is as well received this time around... though I guess Victorious isn't as popular as it was 6 years ago. Anyway please let me know what you think, thank you in advance for the feed back.**

The sun was just coming up when Tori got to her destination, a long sleepless night had left her with the decision to talk with Jade about what had been going on between them, but as she saw the pale, raven haired girl step out of her front door, she panicked. Diving into her neighbors yard, the Latin scrambled up to the fence that separated her from her late night peeper. She looked thru a missing knot in the wooden barrier and watched as the green eyed girl climbed into her car and punched the steering wheel, an act which made Tori want to hug her and find out what's wrong. But all she could do was watch, the pale girl seemed to take a few deep breaths and calm herself before starting her car, she backed out of her driveway and made her way to Hollywood Arts.

Tori cursed herself as Jade drove away, this was going to be hard, how would she ever be able bring it up to her? She felt like crying, and just watched thru the fence as the girl she wanted more than anything drove away. Finally when the pale girl was out of sight, the Latin sighed and pulled herself from the dirt, it was a about time for her to start walking to school herself, she would be late but she didn't care. She had gone over the conversation she would have with Jade at least a hundred time that night as she'd just laid in bed. The youngest Vega had hoped to be in the car with Jade discussing a life changing decision but since she had chickened out she was preparing to beat herself up the whole way to Hollywood Arts.

With her head low, the tan teenager stopped right in front of the West house as she chewed on her bottom lip. Tori faced the home and looked at it thoughtfully, each window was dark, there were no cars in the drive way or street, she knew that Jade's parents were away a lot and was nearly positive the houses was empty. She was brought back to reality by a passing car and was shocked at herself for where her mind was taking her, she tried to shake the thoughts from her head. However the Latin's feet wouldn't move, she wanted more of Jade than just the secret she had, she needed more of the green eyed temptress.

Could she really, should she really, but before she realized it Tori was at the West's front door and was ringing the bell. She held her breath and her eyes went wide as she waited for someone to answer, no one ever came. It was rung two more times just to be sure, but it was clear no one was home. Tori was starting to panic as her body seemed to move on its own, searching in a small rock bed next to the door she found what she had hoped would be there, a little rock that looked kinda like a skull.

She flipped the rock over and was ecstatic to find it was covering a key, she had overheard Beck mention the key and rock once while he and Jade were still dating but hadn't really thought about it until moments ago. The Latin let out a shaky breath as she scanned the street behind her, she was alone. Taking the opportunity she quickly slid the key into the lock and entered the house. Slamming the door behind her, the intruder stood frozen with her back pressed against the wood of the entrance, holding her breath she waited. Nothing happened, seconds turned into minutes, no one came, no one called out, the house was empty, locking the door as she stepped away Tori made her way quietly down the hall.

Tori's heart was racing as she stopped at a door with a large sign on the front, it said "keep out" and she knew it had to be Jade's room. Her mind was yelling at her to run, to get out, this was a horrible idea, but her bodies need for the raven hair girl drove her to open the door. She was faced with a long stairway that went down to what the Latin assumed was Jade's room, a room she would be seeing for the first time. More discouraging notes were plastered all over the door at the bottom of the stairs, and Tori was visibly shaking as she opened it.

Something was driving the girl, was it love, was it lust, was it something she just didn't understand, whatever it was her mind was yelling at her to listen to the signs. It was indeed Jade's room, it was dark and kinda scary, deep red curtains hung over two tiny windows on the far side, a long dresser to her left had a small TV on it with a stack of DVDs, three of which were part of the Sicssoring series. To her right was a nightstand, Jade's bed, then a door most likely a closet, but the bed held her interest and as Tori stepped into the room she sucked in her bottom lip.

"This it too much." her mind was screaming as the Latin shut the door behind her, in only four quick steps she was at the edge of the bed and had the pale girls pillow in hand. Her mind was lost as she breathed in Jade's sent, it was heavenly, something she had only really caught now and then was right here and it made her melt. The voice of reason was gone and Tori's clear thoughts to flee were now saying so many naughty things, naughty things she was considering. She looked around the room carefully, the walls were painted black, posters for bands and movies hung everywhere. An emerald green guitar sat on a stand in the far corner of the room, gothic knickknacks were spread across shelves, this was just how she thought it would look. Tori was taking in everything before her eyes fell to the bed once more.

She needed this, she needed more of Jade, and right now, in the girls room, she was overloaded. She returned the pillow and quickly removed her shirt, followed shortly by her bra. The two pieces of clothing hit the floor and she froze, was she really going to do this, could she really risk this? As she unbuttoned her jeans she got her answer, she was done thinking, her lust was driving her and soon her cotton panties joined the pool of denim at her feet, she stepped out of her shoes and slid her naked body in to her fantasy bed.

She was lost in a swirl of pleasure and lust as she wrapped herself in Jade's blankets and scent, it was everything the Latin needed. Her hand quickly found her center and she was surprised to find how wet she was, her juices were already flowing and she was loving it. She didn't care that she could be caught, she didn't care that she had broken into the West's home, she only cared about her needs. The tan girl plunged two fingers deep into her dripping slit, the action caused her to moan which she tried to stifle by biting the pillow. The desperate girl worked her fingers deep inside her center, stroking her velvet walls causing pleasure to course thru her body like a wave. Her free hand roughly grabbed her chest and viciously pinched her nipple, she had always imagined Jade as being forceful with her, and the roughness was something she used to get close to being with her.

Her orgasm was building, with each forceful pinch, each twist, each quick stroke deep inside her. The moans and cries escaped from her red lips, forgoing the pillow and allowing her scream of ecstasy fill the room, Jade's name ever on her tounge. Closer and closer she came to the finish, her hand becoming soaked, screaming for Jade to fuck her harder. The Latin rolled over on to her chest, her face buried in her friends pillow, she pulled her legs under her so that her ass was in the air, Tori's free hand joined her other and feverishly worked her slit desperate for release. She wouldn't have to wait long, with both hand working she came quick, for the first time ever her wetness sprayed from her drenching her hands and showering her legs and feet. It was amazing, she just kept working her center, another wave of pleasure hit her, it wasn't followed by a spray this time, just flowing sweetness.

After a third climax Tori collapsed into Jade's bed, she shuttered, her toes uncurled and she let out a long heavy sigh. "I love you." is what she breathed into the pillow, over and over as she thought about what she had just done.

 **I truly hope you all liked this second part of this story, please let me know what you think. Thank you all so much for reading this far.**


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Not An Angel

Chapter 3: I'm Not An Angel

 **Disclamer: I did not create any of the people or places in this story.**

 **It's really nice to see that people have decided to read my story, thank you so much to all of you that have come to check out what I'm doing. As always feel free to review what I'm putting out there.**

When Tori woke up the first thing she noticed was that she wasn't alone, a naked body was pressed against hers, a leg over her hip and wrapped so the foot rested between her knees, an arm across her waist allowing a soft hand to cup her chest, a mouth on her neck and the rest of a gorgeous face nuzzling into her hair. The Latin's heart stopped as she realized she was still in Jade's room, she must have fallen asleep, but what happened? The black hair of her cuddle buddy made it clear to her it was her secret love, but why were they in bed together, did they have sex, or did Jade just find her and crawl into the warm blankets with her?

Just then the raven haired beauty began to move, her gentle cupping of Tori's breast turn into and tight grope, her fingers found the Latin's erect nipple and clamped onto showing little mercy. The youngest Vega bit her lip to stifle a scream only to release a cry as Jade bit onto her free nipple, the nubs were getting far rougher attention than they were use to and it was causing her uncertainty, and as if to answer the question Tori hadn't asked yet the aggressor release her nipple with a slight pop and spoke.

"You want to break into my house, into my room?" Fury flashed in those emerald greens as they seemed to darken. "Well now I'm going to break into you." Before Tori could react Jade was on top of her, pale legs between her tan ones keeping them apart, then suddenly, with no warning the wicked Goth's free hand plunged two fingers into her preys center. The captive yelped at the forceful intrusion, this was not how she wanted this. "Wait." the plead escaped her lips but it only spurred the attacker on, this was not going to be pleasant, this wasn't going to be nice, the green eye monster was taking what she wanted from Tori and it was breaking her.

She tried to fight, to force the stronger girl off her but Jade was holding her down with almost superhuman strength. Her black nails felt like they were growing inside her and she let out another scream as the beast on top of her sunk her teeth into her neck. The pain that shot through her was too much, the scream too loud. Tori shot right up, waking for real this time, tears in her eyes she was desperate to catch her breath, the raven haired monster was gone, she was alone in the West house, still naked, still damp, and crying. After a few minutes she was able to calm herself from the nightmare she had just had, Tori had fallen asleep but no one had found her. The Latin's mind had played on all her fears about Jade, everything that scared her, she had to get out there. Looking at an old clock that hung on the wall near the door to the stairs, she cursed herself for it was almost lunch time. She needed to dress, clean up best she could and get to school.

LINE BREAK

Jade let out a frustrated sigh as she stood in front of her open locker, her eyes were ever drifting across the hall to where Tori normally stood. The youngest Vega hadn't been at school all day and it was almost lunch, not that the Goth cared, she just kinda missed the eye candy. Even as the thought crossed her mind she tried to shake it loose, that kind of thinking was not something she needed to make a habit of. "But my late night visits are ok?" she spoke just under her breath as she shook her head, it was followed by a low growl and a very forceful locker slam, the scissors on her door were left shaking as she walk away.

As she headed to the Asphalt Cafe the pale girl was finding hard to focus, her mind kept wandering back to thoughts of where the Latin might be. She hated the girl for getting into her head, but even so she couldn't shake the question, where was she? It didn't help that people kept asking if she had seen her, and her first thought always being 'Oh yeah, I've seen her.' However each question of Tori's whereabouts was answered with more and more hostility until Robbie pushed her to far. "Hey Jade."

"Sup." Echoed Rex from Robbie's arm.

"You haven't seen Tori today, have you? See we got this project..."

"NO, NO, NO, NO, I have NOT seen Tori." Jade had the boy backed into the soda machine. "Little Miss Prissy could be laying in a ditch somewhere for all I know, and you know what, I don't care. I hate her, I hate her more than anything, even ducks and man I hate ducks. So the next person to ask me about precious little Tori is going to get a boot so far down their throat that..." She stopped herself as she looked at Rex, the puppet was about the mention the youngest Vega, so predictable Robbie could never help it the boy always pushed things a little farther. In a signal motion she had Rex by the neck, was ripping him off Robbie's hand, and sent the dummy sailing down the hall. Turning back to the puppeteer she landed a punch into the machine behind him just inches from his head. "Go." She growled as the Goth allowed him to run by.

'That was a little overkill.' She thought to herself as she stepped outside, 'shut up' for some reason more people than normal had been asking her about Vega's whereabouts and it had just been to much. Why would people ask her anyway they all knew she hated her. Hated her dorky sense of humor, hated her up beat attitude, hated her taste in clothes, hated her stupid smile and come hither lips, hated her tan flawless skin, hated her perky chest, hated how her ass always looked amazing... She frozen as Festus handed her a sandwich "Fuck" she breathed. Images of Tori in her room were starting to flash in her head, and as much as she tried to focus else where she could feel her panties getting damp. 'God I hate the word panties.'

She quickly stuffed the food into her bag and headed back into the school, her lust was in charge now. All she could think of was Tori writhing, moaning, dripping, all in front of a computer, which she had always wished had a picture of her on it. She found herself in the janitor closet locking the door, her hand desperately unbuttoning her black jeans and diving into her underwear. Her free hand was placed firmly on the door as she widened her stance, and her fingers found their mark, slipping passed the folds and plunging deep into her aching slit. Her fingers worked feverishly, she knew this needed to be fast, and quiet, she bit her lip and forced herself to stay as silent as she could. She drove her fingers deeper into the velvet sheath, pumping and twisting, she needed this she needed the release, her juices were flowing and she could hear the sound of her wetness which only drove get harder. Then she hit it, the spot that caused her to see spots, pushing into it hard she bucked her hips into her hand and she was there. Toes curling, hand in a death grip on the door frame, the slight taste of blood from where her teeth cut into her lip, then a silent scream. She couldn't, wouldn't allow herself to be heard, the desperate act was over and she could feel the wetness flowing down her legs, she removed her drenched hand from her pants placed it to her lips. Jade took a few tastes from her fingers before grabbing a couple paper towels off the janitor cart and cleaning herself up.

She took a few minutes to steady her breathing and calm herself. 'God I'm pathetic.' What was wrong with her, sure she had been horny at school before, but nothing like that. With her thirst quenched she was definitely in a better state of mind and even thought of finding Robbie to apologize. However all thoughts were ripped from her head as she opened the door, for there on the far end of the hall, entering the front doors of Hollywood Arts was Tori. The Latin's eyes were filled with guilt and shock, just as she knew her were fill with.

 **Well now it's time to end one on a big cliffhanger. As always please review, it gives me the strength I need to keep going. Thank you to everyone for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4: What Were You Expecting

Chapter 4: What Were You Expecting

 **Disclamer: I don't own these characters, I just make them dance in my sick game.**

 **Please enjoy this next chapter... that is all.**

The girls each froze as their eyes locked, bright green wrestled with deep brown, they were trying to read each other. To figure out why, out of everyone at the school, they were looking at the one person they both didn't want to see at the moment. Tori's mind was a flood of question, did Jade know where she had been, was she going to attack her, should she just back out the door, did she lock up when she left, why does she look so guilty?

The questions behind those bright green eyes were just as suffocating, did Tori hear her, was she trying to pretend she had just got there, where had she been, why did she look so scared, did i button my pants up, what do her lips taste like? The pale girls last thought wasn't helping anything, and this awkward meeting wasn't doing either of them any favors, she had to do what she did best. "Well well." Jade sneered as she sauntered toward her classmate. "Finally decided to grace us all with your presence. Too good to need to show up on time, why so late?" As she finished she knew she should have just let Tori smile that stupid smile of hers, and say whatever ridiculous greeting she had on her mind. But it was to late to do something else now.

'Oh crap' The Latin thought as she stumbled for words, she hadn't come up with a reason for why she was late, and of course it had to be Jade standing there. Why was it so hard to come up with something, she was good at improve, she just had to spit something out. Anything would do, over slept, moms car broke down, audition... that was it say audition. "I.. umm... Doc, doctor, doctor appointment." She sighed inwardly, as her mouth failed her. 'Sure doctor appointment'

'Lie' An utterly wicked grin spread across Jades pale face as she continued down the hall and began making for her locker. "You're an awful lair Vega, fortunately for you I don't care enough to keep asking question." She let out her own inward sigh as she got to the scissor covered door that held her books, 'liar' she did care and she hated herself for it, she never use to care, why now?

"It's not a lie." Tori's voice was low as she too walked to her locker. Why on earth had she said that, she didnt have to, the other girl had given her an out. God how she wished something would happen to save her, anything, Cat, Robbie, Sinjin, Trina, anyone, anything, but nothing came. She was loathing herself at the moment, maybe the Goth would still let it go.

Jade knew should let that go, just let Tori get away with her self-assurance that she had committed to the lie. But she couldn't let the comment go, it was almost a reflex. "Really?" She left her locker and started moving closer to her prey, she seemed to glide across the hall as she moved closer to the Vega girl. "What kind of appointment was it?" Optometrist, dermatologist, cardiologist, otolaryngologist, gynecologist, was that it Vega, were you in stirrups getting your lady bits looked at? I think not, you are a lair."

If the tension between them had been considered high just moments ago when they both entered the hallway, it was now debilitating, each girl could see the other was fight to keep up a "normal" appearance, but it was clearly getting to a breaking point. The girls were both compensating for what they were feeling, and Jade's attack about her whereabouts had caused Tori to react. "You just caught me off guard, I wasn't expecting anyone in the hall, especially you coming out of the closet. I was at the eye doctor getting my eyes checked. I'm getting new reading glasses they should be ready in a week." Her tone was more aggressive than she wanted it to be but it was already too late.

"That's interesting, because I thought they dilate your eyes at an eye appointment. This is a pretty bright hall, where are your protective sunglasses?"

"Well they didn't do it this time, Jade." The tan teenager snapped back at her pale classmate giving her a shove, and as she did she was well aware that it was probably the worst thing she could have done.

"What the fuck, why am I even talking to you about this?" Jade moved so quickly up to the girl, her face merely inches from the youngest Vegas, and her emotions were getting the better of her. "I have no time or respect for lairs, not that I ever respected you, but now you're just proving why I hate you. Always acting so lost, so innocent." It was time for her to whip out her southern voice which she used to imitate Tori. "Oh no, I'm Tori Vega, I know I'm talented but I pretend I don't know how good I am to get more attention. Everyone should just believe everything I say cause I'm so perfect."

"Fuck you Jade." Tori was truly hurt, not so much at the impression but at the fact the green eyed girl has said she hated her, the outright venom in the comment cut the Latin deep and she was about to lash back. "If you truly hate me so much then why the hell do you keep hanging around me, huh? Are you really that sad and lonely that you're willing to hang out with anyone who's willing to try to like you, even though you can't stand them?" Tori was outright yelling, a small part of her hopped someone heard and would come break up the screaming match.

It must have been the (sad and lonely) comment that cause Jade's hand to act on it's own, the slap rang thru the halls and Tori's cheek lit up bright red. Even as she continued to yell at the Latin, Jade couldn't believe she had really slapped Tori Vega, an act she regretted the moment it happened, the raven haired girl was now screaming. "You bitch, how dare you, you don't know a damn thing about me."

"I know you have a night time hobby." Tori yelled back at her with as much anger as she had, but the second the words left her mouth her hands clamped over her lips. That was too far, she should have never brought that up during a heated argument, it just came out.

Jade looked as though she was about to pass out, the normally pale girl went white as a sheet and and couldn't speak, it was like she was falling, like everything inside her was pulled out in a split second. She was able to register large tears forming in the Latin's coffee colored eyes just moments before she bolted, she could only watch as Tori brushed passed her and exited the building. With the youngest Vega gone Jade dropped to her knees and started to shake, whispering to herself. "She knew, but if she knew why did she... She knew?"

LINE BREAK

Tori was positive that the pale girl wouldn't be coming by that night, there was no way that Jade would let her feelings be know by coming back and looking into her room. She knew of all the things she could have said to her, letting the green eyed girl know, that she knew, was the worst. She had tried calling the pale girl a few times and got nothing, she even swung by her house to see if they could talk, no one answered the door, and the key was gone. She didn't return a single text, no slap updates, nothing, not a word from Jade West. Tori had left a note on the window just incase, but it was now 1am and the note was still hanging there.

The Latin rubbed her red eyes, she had been crying a lot today, her emotional build up had drove her to do something stupid that morning, which lead to that fight that may have wrecked everything that she has hoped could happen with Jade. The Latin had been beating herself up all day, and she was exhausted, she picked up her phone one last time and sent a final text to Jade for the night. -Please get back to me Jade, I'm so sorry and you're worrying me, please.- She pressed her hand to her cheek as she pressed (Send)

She sat her phone down and curled into a ball on her bed, she hoped to hear something from her, anything, even if Jade told her to go to hell, at least she would know the girl she wanted more than anything was ok, ish. Tori laid there for the next twenty minutes replaying the whole fight over and over. She had swore, Jade had called her a Bitch and slapped her, she had had the upper hand with what she had known and with it she dealt a devastating blow. She became more disgusted with herself, she didn't feel up to it but she knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep with out it. Her hand quickly found her center and she began by touching it gently, letting her fingers dance over the silky folds, she finally split her lips and found the nub she needed to squeeze. She pinched it softly and rolled it between her fingers, clenching her bottom lip between her teeth to hold back a moan she dipped a finger deep into her. She wanted this to be quick, she just needed the release so she could sleep, two fingers plunged inside her, her mind focused on Jade from their most recent beach trip, though she never touch the water it was pure bliss watching her sunbath.

It was working very well, Tori's fingers moved quicker and deeper, still on her side she buried her face into her pillow as her toes curled. She began to shudder as she got closer, the girl felt so wrong doing this after everything that happened during the day but she couldn't stop, a few more deep strokes of that right spot sent her over the edge, she curled into an even tighter ball as she soaked her hand with a flow of juices, letting out a heavy breath Tori removed her hand from her dripping lips and curled into a free pillow that she would hug with her whole body while she slept.

 **Chapter 4 is up, YAY! I like to think people are enjoying the story, people keep reading so I guess you all do. Feel free to review, send your thought, just say hello. Till next time, thank you all.**


	5. Chapter 5: Break In

Chapter 5: Break In

 **Disclamer: I now own the rights to Victorious... Ok, it's a lie, I own nothing.**

 **This chapter took me so long to write the first time, it went through a lot of rewrites. I'll had to rework it a little and I'm even happier with it. I hope you all enjoy it as well, thank you for reading, and please feel free to let me know how you like it.**

It was 2am when the door to Tori's bedroom silently swung open, from the darkness of the hall Jade West slipped in and closed off the entrance without making a sound. The green eyed girl stood in the center of the youngest Vega's room looking about, everything from the yelling match at school to the events of that evening had played a part in Jade's decision to do the unthinkable. While looking down at the sleeping Latin her mind was mulling over everything, could she really do this? It was crazy, completely insane, things could be very bad for her if she made one miss step. She wouldn't, with an inward sigh she thought over what had made her choose this.

She hadn't finished the school day out, once the initial shock of what her tan classmate had said wore off, and she was able to function, she too bolted. She hated crying but that was what she did when she got to her car, the tears wouldn't stop pouring down her cheeks the whole way home, the embarrassment, the shame of it, the broken heart, it was all to much for her. She dove into her bed once she got home, and let her anger and frustration out in a series of sobs and rage induced attacks of her pillow, after a while she had fallen asleep.

The ringing of her doorbell woke her, from one of the small windows in her room she could see it was Tori, the Latin had stayed, knocking and ringing the bell for about ten minutes. Once she had finally left Jade checked her phone, three missed call and six texts, all from Tori, with out checking any of the messages she set her phone back on her nightstand where she had just noticed her emergency key, a key she kept under a rock out by the front door. She hadn't need that key in ages, at least a year... her parents wouldn't use it, hell they didnt know about it.

It was that little sign that made her take a second look around her room, she knew someone had been in there, but who. Beck? He knew about the key, she had told him so he could come by at anytime, but they had been broken up for a while, it had been their fourth breakup... they both knew that it would be their last. Maybe Cat, she had let the girl stay here for a while when her parents and brother moved away, during the times her grandmother was out of town. As she searched her room with a fine tooth comb she realized her bed smelled very strongly of her cinnamon body spry, even stronger once she lifted the covers. It was clearly covering something, but what, Jade's anger was boiling now, who would be dumb enough to... her train of thought had been cut off by something she saw peeking out from under her bed. As she bent down and retrieved the item she knew instantly they weren't hers, she only wore black, green, and red, no these were white cotton panties with a small red heart on the band that would be just under someone's bellybutton, and she had seen them before. On a perky little Latin who she swapped clothes with at Cat's fancy restaurant, she had seen that little heart and it may have been the first time she saw the girl as eye candy. She looked at her bed again taking the covers off completely, the sent of cinnamon filled the air, looking hard at the bed she noticed a slight discoloration in the center and she placed her hand to the mattress.

The green eyed girl stared down at the sleeping teen, her night had been filled with rage, confusion, crying, and a lot of thinking. Throughout all the hateful words that were said, all the anger and yelling, the one thing that stood out in Jades mind was the panic and regret that had filled Tori's eyes as she had called her out. Was the regret there cause she was a good person and felt bad? But if that was the case why would she let it keep happening? No, the regret had to be because the revelation would change things, things she didn't want to change. Things would change however, things always changed... but if the Goth was right and her gamble paid off, she was now about to do something that would cause a change for the better.

She remove the soft triangle of fabric from her pocket and moved, as if floating, over to the Latin's dresser. During her time in the room before screening their short lived reality show 'The Wood' she had learned where the girl kept her panties, without a sound she pulled the drawer opened and retrieved an identical pair. Confirmation in her mind that Tori had in fact been naked in her room. Now holding two pairs of underwear she moved to the bed. Letting out a shaky sigh she looked at the sleeping Vega, could she really do this, her mind was filled with doubt and dread, this could end so bad for her.

No this needed to happen, the Latin had crossed a line when she broke into her house, and she needed to be dealt with. The green eyed girl folded the panties she held so they created a slip restraint, carefully she looped one over the girls tan right wrist, she tightened the slip and attached it to the headboard, she did the same with her other wrist, and let out another shaky breath as she took her top off.

Tori's eyes shot open as a hand came down over her mouth, panic filled her coffee colored orbs as she found her hands restrained above her head, there was a sudden weight on her pelvis as Jade landed on top of her. The raven haired girl was straddling her prey wearing nothing but a dark green bra and what felt like yoga pants, the pale girl was leaning down so her chest was pressed against the Latin's, her chin resting on her left hand which muzzled Tori. Her right hand was holding Vega's wrist which were also tied by a soft fabric looped over a knob on her bed post.

"Good morning Tori." Jade's voice was calm and kinda husky, there was a flash in the girls green eyes as she spoke again. "I bet there are so many thoughts going thru that pretty little head of yours. Like is this a dream, a wonderful wonderful dream, maybe a nightmare, will she hurt me? Or how about the way I got in, what exactly is she going to do, does she know I was in her room... dose she know what I did in her room?" At that last question the youngest Vega eyes showed so much fear and she began to struggle. The pale girl hushed her as she let go of her wrist letting only the fabric hold her. "Shhhhh... you were a busy girl today. Not only did you leave a moist spot on my bed, you also swore at me, and made me feel more embarrassed than I ever have. She grabbed a pair of scissor she had placed on the nightstand with her free hand and placed the cold metal to Tori's cheek, as the captive began to struggle again.

"I need you to calm down Vega, shhhh... Now." She nodded but the fear never left her eyes. Jade took a deep breath and put the cutters back on the small table. "So you broke into my home and crawled into my bed, why?" She lifted her hand to let her talk but then clamped it back down. "No. It doesn't matter, I have a pretty good idea why. You're going to listen to me for right now. I hate you Tori, I really do..." Jade had thought about her speech the whole way over, but now as she looked at her it all seemed so stupid. "I need to know how long you've known, Be honest."

She lifted her hand just barely, and Tori breathed. "Eight times."

The pale hand was replaced and the girl sighed, she had known from the first night. "We both said a lot of things today, we were both trying to hurt each other to protect ourselves. At least a that's how I see it." Those brown eyes were pleading as she nodded slowly. "Do you want to know why I hate you so much?" The Latin nodded again as Jade moved in closer grabbing the scissors again. With her lips right next to the girls ear she spoke barely a whisper as she raised the bladed cutters up in the air. "Because, I can't stop thinking about how much I want you." She cut the fabric hold Vega's wrists and dropped the scissors to the floor, with both hands now cupping her captives face Jade pressed her lips to Tori's and kissed her.

It only took a moment of hesitation on the brown eyed girls part before kissing back, she didn't know exactly what just happened, but she knew Jade was kissing her. She had wanted this for so long, everything around her seemed to melt away till it was just them, in this moment. Quickly the kiss deepened, mouths parted allowing tongues the access they wanted, the girls lust and want was desperately taking over, any fear that Tori had had was long gone. As their tongues wrestled for dominance as the predators hands tangled within its preys hair while her hands did their own exploring, gliding over porcelain skin, finding their way down to a perfectly round ass that kept their owner pinned.

The raven haired girl let out a growl and released the Latin's lips and tongue, they were both breathing heavy as their eyes locked. The look they shared said so much, there was a deep caring, a wanting need for each other, and an unspoken apology between them.

"Jade, I'm..." Tori had attempted to vocalize a sorry, but was cut off.

"Just shut up." The intruder went back to work this time kissing Tori's neck, slowly kissing her jaw line and working her way to her collarbone. Each kiss was soft and followed by a slight nip as the aggressors teeth came together to tease the skin, the sensation caused the captive to coo and moan with each touch. Jade's hands left the girls hair and traveled slowly down to the nightshirt her lover wore, grabbing at the hem she pulled it up revealing a very smooth tan stomach.

She lowered herself past the Latin's chest to plant a kiss just above her bellybutton, her fingers crept up under the shirt and found themselves cupping breasts a bit smaller than they were use to. Jade let out a moan as she felt Tori's chest, they were slightly firmer and perkier than her own, and it drove her wild. Green eyes sat up, on now on her toys lap and reached behind her to unhook her bra, the Latin sat up as well desperately removing her top.

They both paused for a moment to take in the sight, it was brown eyes first time seeing the pale treasures, and as such she acted first. Her lips crashed into Jade's as she wrapped her arms around the pale girl, their chests rubbed together as their lips wrestled with each other, Tori's hands gently clawing at her lovers pale skin. The raven haired girl moaned as the nails racked her back, she once again broke the kiss and returned her lips back to the tan flesh, this time latching onto Vega's left nipple. The girl moaned as teeth pinched the sensitive nub, just before a soothing touch from a hungry tongue.

As the Goth ravaged the Latin's chest she felt nails dig into her back which only spurred her on, she turned her attention to the unmolested side as a tan hand brushed over the dark cloth that covered her center. "Tori" The name escaped from busy lips, and it was quickly followed by another word. "please" The youngest Vega adjusted slightly as she slipped her hand passed the pants waistband and cupped the smooth mound, as if working her own body her fingers split the damp lips and found the sensitive nub.

Jade's mouth became preoccupied with whimpers and moan while Tori's fingers did their job, stroking, rolling, and finally plunging deep into the Goths wetness. The tan girl quickened her movements, curling her fingers deep inside, looking for that spot the would make the intruder turn to putty. After a couple stroke she hit it, pale arms wrapped around the tan body as her lips latched on the Latin's neck. Her moans and cried of pleasure were muffled, as she was pulled ever closer to a release she desperately needed. With a vicious rhythm Jade was getting ever closer as she began to shutter and twitch, her body tensed as she was on the edge but she needed something, she was holding on to that final push as she bucked into the girls hand.

"You are so sexy." Tori's words echoed thru her head and it was what she needed, what she wanted, and her orgasm was blissful. Her juices sprayed drenching the Latin's hand and lap, she bucked back against the hand this time harder which helped her ride out the pleasure waves. The girls collapsed back onto the bed and Tori held her dark haired lover as she leveled her breath and calmed down.

The next hour was spent exploring more of one another's bodies until they passed out in each others arms.

 **Well, its good right... right? Please tell me, I'm insecure. Help me want to write more, and write better. I hope you all like this.**


	6. Chapter 6: Tell Me Where It Hurts

Chapter 6: Tell Me Where It Hurts

 **Disclamer: I wish I owned this stuff... I don't though, and it makes me cry.**

 **So at one time this chapter was supposed to end this story... in hindsight this would not have been a very satisfying end, even back in the day I didnt like it as the end which is why I wrote chapter 7 and planned on writting more. Well good news if you're enjoying this story, it's not the end.**

Jade slowly opened her eyes and looked around to make sure she was where she thought she was. As yhe first to wake that morning she realized her right arm was trapped under Tori, who's head was resting on her still bare chest. The pale girl was suddenly aware they were both still completely naked, it was a fact that she was surprisingly ok with, she truly enjoyed the feeling of the Latin's soft skin on hers. As she licked her lips she could still taste her lover from having spent quite awhile with her head between her tan thighs, a slight moan escaped her mouth as the memory came 'gushing' back to her. With a faint chuckle she looked down at the sleeping beauty and decided she needed to get out of the Vega's house, without being detected.

It took about fifteen minutes for the Goth to shift, squirm, wiggle, and finally slip free from her sleeping lover. She quickly and silently moved about the room retrieving her stuff, not bothering with her underwear she went strait to putting on her yoga pants and hoodie, shouldering her backpack she looked down at the brown eyed girl. She let out a shaky breath, she was so beautiful, Jade hated this whole thing, Tori would be waking up in a little while to find herself alone, she would want to talk, to find out what they were, their feeling for each other, what last night meant, and the pale girl was unsure if she was ready to talk. Everything was all so new, up until a week ago she was happy and content to hate the Latin, it was a very unhealthy cycle of picking on the girl, feeling bad, picking on her more, then hating her and herself for all confusing feelings.

She lest out a sigh for she knew she should stay, there was a gnawing she felt and would succumb to if she lingered anymore, she bent down and kissed the sleepers forehead before backing away. Stopping at the door she stood in complete silence, she had to be sure there was no one in the hall, if she ran into someone she was pretty sure she could lie her way out of any question but if she could avoid it she would. As her hand touched the knob she heard something for behind her. "Jade?" the voice was sleeping and barely above a whisper, the defeated girl released the breath she was holding, as well as the door knob, and turned to face the owner of the voice.

"Hey." Jade breathed as Toir sat up, her blanket was held above her chest and the worry on her face was unmistakable. "I was... umm, just..." She trailed off she didn't know what to say to her, if she had been caught in the hall by a parent or Trina that lie would have been easy. 'Parents had a fight and I needed to get away for the night.' Simple, but trying to come up with something while those brown eyes pleaded with her was so hard at the moment. The girl swung her feet over the edge of the bed, and as she stood she let the blanket fall to the floor.

"I know what you're doing," the naked Latin moved closer as she spoke, "and I can't let you." She reached her classmate a looked deep into those green eyes, "I know you Jade, you may not think I do, but I really do. If I let you leave, I'll loose you." Tori placed a hand on her pale cheek and leaned in to kis s her, the Goth met her half way. Tori spoke again as they broke the kiss. "We have to talk, to figure this out... not completely, but some."

"I'm sorry Tori... for... for everything. I need to go, this is so much, last night was one of the best nights of my life, but..."

"But what? Are you afraid of what you're feeling, what I might be feeling... Jade I'm afraid too, afraid and excited, but I want to figure this out with you. I need to figure this out with you."

Jade could feel her eyes getting glassy as her classmate pleaded with her, but she only shook her head.

"You slapped me." Toris eyes were beginning to water. "I know I pushed hard, but you slapped me. Stay, you owe me."

'Holy shit' how could she have forgotten, she had slapped her, less than 24 hours ago. Tears began to flow down Jades cheeks she leaned in and gently kiss the cheek she had treated so badly. "I regret that so much" She kissed the cheek again. "How can you stand to be around me after that?"

"We've both done a lot of stupid stuff over the last few days... but the bottom line is I care about you."

Jade moved forward thier lips crashing together as tears streamed from both girls and she knew the brown eyed girl was right. She had wanted so badly to get out of the Vega house and she hated herself for trying to run from her. Why was this happening to her, these feeling that were causing her heart to ach, was she ready to face the truth about them? She wrapped her hands around the tan waist and slowing drifted down as the kiss became more passionate, the girls tongues met and danced together as Jade's hands finally cuped her lovers ass.

Tori moaned as the pale hands grabbed her and she took the opportunity to wrap her arms around her pale neck and her legs around the clothed waist. With the raven haired girl now holding her make out partner, it was clear she wouldn't be able to make it out of the house for awhile. The Latin was using everything she had at her disposal to keep her lover from trying to get away. Seduction was all to familiar to Jade, it was a poison she had used before and she was learning why it was so effective.

"Please... Jade...I can't... loose... you..." The brown eyed girl began to speak as she delivered smaller kisses and finally latching to her pale neck, her teeth scrapped the white skin, pulling forth a animalistic growl which was quickly followed by the two of them toppling onto the bed. The girls would talk, and figure things out, but they had some unfinished business.

With Tori on her back and Jade still between her legs it was pretty clear that the Goth would be the aggressor, she paused only to remove her shirt before attaching her lips to her lovers collarbone. She proceeded to kiss and nibble her way around the Latin's neck, drawing forth pleas and whimper for more. Pale fingers found thier way to the tan chest, rubbing and kneading before at last gripping her erect nipples, giving them the slightest pinch. The moan that erupted from Tori was one of relief at getting what she wanted, soon lips and a tongue found one of the nubs and began working it over. Teeth quickly joined the party, an act that caused the youngest Vega to gush slightly.

The ravaging stop, but only for a moment, the hungry Goth was switching sides focusing her attention on the left side for a while. As she moved the pale girl adjusted her legs and planted her knee firmly on Tori's dripping center. It was what the girl needed, she bucked her hips into the soft fabric of the black pants, grinding her slit on Jade's knee, using the friction to pull more juices from her.

Once the green eyed girl could feel the dampness on her leg she knew it was time, and the pale girl began kissing lower. Making a trail of kisses and nips, she worked her way over the girls flat stomach and down to the heat between her legs. The Latin still lingered on her lips from the events of a few hours before, and Jade desperately wanted a fresh taste. Without wasting any time the raven haired girl placed her tongue at the base of the dripping peach, and like a hungry dog lapped up what wetness there was. The girl was sweet, like a nectar from a flower, and the pale girl was bee trying to get it all.

The Latin bit her lip to keep her cries low, but one was allowed to escape as the tongue became buried deep inside her velvet walls. A slight wave of wetness gushed from from the girl giving the bee a rush of the sweet liquid she craved. As if scared to loose the taste she craved, the raven haired beauty worked her mouth around her now gushing center, sucking her lips and clit into her mouth, the pale girl added to the pleasure with two fingers sliding deep into the wet sheath.

One of Tori's hands grabbed onto the back of Jade's head, while the other began molesting her perky tits. She began to buck her hips into the pale hand as the owners lips worked on her clit, it wasn't going to be long until till the girl reach her climax. As if the girl in black had read brown eyes thoughts, she picked up her pace. Fingers working feverishly, stroking the girls insides desperately looking for the spot that would give her what she wanted. At last she hit it, and as she did Tori moaned and twitched, it was the signal Jade had been waiting for. Her fingers never left the area that caused the spasm, they just continued to rub and stroke. The girl writhed as she was pulled closer to the inevitable, when suddenly the Goth bit into her tan thigh.

It wasn't a hard bite, it was the push she needed, electricity shot thru the Latin as her lover continued to work her. Wave after wave of juice flowed from the girl and was met by hungry lips, it was what Jade had wanted, to taste the girl again. The two girls rode out the orgasm, the aggressor ever wanting more from her prize, but as the Latin collapsed back into the bed, the predator crawled up to mean her prey. Thier lips locked together, and the fact the Tori could taste herself on those luscious lips drove her wild. She may have been tiered, but there was no way that she would be missing out on her turn.

 **As always, please feel free to review. Feed back will only help me become a better writer. Also feel free to PM me, I always enjoy talking to people. I hope you all liked the story so far, thank you for reading.**


End file.
